Fantastic Four, The
Category:Films | running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Fantastic Four is the little movie that never was, which is probably why so few people have heard of it. The movie is based on the popular Fantastic Four line of comic book titles that were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and began publication in November, 1961. Sadly, the most enduring legacy of this unreleased film is that it begat a string of equally unwatchable live-action films based on the same property. The Fantastic Four was directed by Oley Sassone with a screenplay written by Craig J. Nevius and Kevin Rock. It was produced by Roger Corman with New Horizons and Constantin Film Produktion. It was scheduled for a 1994 limited release, but it never materialized. The movie features an ensemble cast which includes Alex Hyde-White as Reed Richards, Jay Underwood as Johnny Storm, Rebecca Staab as Susan Storm, and Michael Bailey Smith as Ben Grimm with Carl Ciafalio as his mutated counterpart, the Thing. Playing the part of the film's antagonist is Joseph Culp as Victor von Doom. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * "The Fantastic Four (1994)", "Roger Corman's Fantastic Four", and "Fantastic Four, The (1994)" all redirect to this page. * This film was the subject of a 2014 documentary called Doomed! The Untold Story of Roger Corman's "The Fantastic Four", which went into detail about the production problems that ultimately prevented the movie from being released. * This is the first of at least three live-action films based on the Marvel Comics superhero team. A big budget film, Fantastic 4, was released in 2005. A sequel to the movie, Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer, was released in 2007. In 2015, the concept was re-imagined as Fantastic Four by director Josh Trank, which was universally reviled by both viewers and critics. * While this comic book adaptation of the Fantastic Four may not have come to fruition, there was a Fantastic Four animated series that began airing in 1994. * Production on The Fantastic Four began on December 28th, 1992. IMDB; Fantastic Four (1994); Box office & business. * The movie was shot on the Concorde sound stage in Los Angeles, California. Ito, Robert (March 2005). "Fantastic Faux!". Los Angeles. * The Fantastic Four was never intended to be screened at all. The film was made soley so that Bernd Eichinger could maintain licensing rights to the characters. Ito, Robert (March 2005). "Fantastic Faux!". Los Angeles. * There are a total of eighteen cast members associated with the producton of this film. Fourteen of them are male cast members with four of them being female cast members. * Actor Chuck Butto is credited as Charles Butto in this film. * Actor Robert Alan Beuth is credited as Robert Beuth in this film. * Actor Alex Hyde-White, who plays Reed Richards in this film, also played a young man in the 1979 television movie Captain America II: Death Too Soon. Recommendations See also External Links * * * The Fantatsic Four at Wikipedia * * References Category:Constantin Film International Category:New Horizons Category:1994/Films Category:Oley Sassone Category:Craig J. Nevius Category:Kevin Rock Category:Roger Corman Category:Bernd Eichinger Category:Glenn Garland Category:Steven Rabiner Category:David Wurst Category:Eric Wurst Category:Mark Parry Category:Alex Hyde-White Category:Jay Underwood Category:Rebecca Staab Category:Michael Bailey Smith Category:Ian Trigger Category:Joseph Culp Category:George Gaynes Category:Kat Green Category:Carl Ciafalio Category:Chuck Butto Category:Annie Gagen Category:Howard Shangraw Category:David Keith Miller Category:Robert Alan Beuth Category:Patrick Richwood Category:Ricky Dean Logan Category:Mercedes McNab Category:Phillip Van Dyke Category:Films with crew categories